User talk:Jarod Pillagebane
Hi there, Jarod29! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User blog:Nate Raidhawk/Rare/Discontinued/Hard-To-Get Clothing page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! : ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :'After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! ' It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from ' Jarod! Welcome to the wiki man! It's great to have you :D! I've been here for ages!!! 22:45, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:00, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:13, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:15, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Comments The only thing I can tell you is to refresh the page when comments aren't showing up. The admins are not deleting your comments. You can also click the clock above wiki history. That purges the page to show comments. -- 22:37, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:53, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:30, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Here is your sig! The first part links to your userpage, the second links to your talk page! 19:09, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Let me try it out. [[File:Ggd.png|link= User:Jarod29|Click here for Use talk:Jarod29|Click here for my talk page.|500px ]] 14:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Online? Can you come ^? Edgar Wildrat Oh Well I can't come, I'm going to Sweden tomorrow Edgar Wildrat Sure I'll do it on my 15 hour plane trip tomorrow Edgar Wildrat Yup Yup Edgar Wildrat Well now I really have to go Bye! Edgar Wildrat Pirate's Song Hello Jarod, I was very impressed with the song you wrote, I was wondering... Would you like to co-found the wikia's very first Songwriting/Record Company Label with me? You can be primary songwriter for the company, while I book acts, and take care of the technical stuff. What do you say, hmm? Lord Jeremiah Garland Challenge I challenge you for the Tortugan PVP Championship :P--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade'']] 15:38, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Game Can we meet on game sometime? Lord Johnny Coaleaston of the East India Trading Company You Won! Jarod! You've won the award for best pirate outfit! Congragulations! Thank you ow cool :P and thank you, i feel honored. But i have already my own guild called "Ziggy Loyal Man" and i can't leaf my guild :p but thank you for the request ^^ William of Nassau, scion Of a German and ancient line, I dedicate undying Faith to this land of mine. A prince am I undaunted, Of Orange, ever free, To the king of Spain I've granted A lifelong loyalty Viva the Low Country's :D Come online We need someone for pvp